Passion Dévorante
by Faithlove43
Summary: One Shot. Hermione à un petit faible pour le roi des Serpentards, et elle est prête à tous pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, même jusqu'à faire ce qu'elle déteste le plus : utiliser son corps. Entre ses envies et sa réputation notre blondinet ne sera plus ou


Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite histoire, mais cette fois ci c'est une One Shot. Comme mon autre fanfic Amour, Haine et Séduction est toujours en cours j'ai pas le temps et l'envie d'en commencer une grande pour le moment.

Donc celle-ci parle de notre couple préférée, j'ai nommé Hermione et Drago bien entendu. Cette histoire et un tout petit peu plus trash que l'autre, ce n'est pas la grande histoire d'amour à la Roméo et Juliette. Non ici c'est avant tout comme dire, une attirance physique…

Enfin bref je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle aura un aussi bon accueil que l'autre. Laissez moi plein de reviews pour me dire votre avis et vos commentaires.

Gros bisous.

Encore merci et à bientôt…

Faithlove alias Elodie.

Passion Dévorante

Une douce musique, plutôt langoureuse et mélancolique d'ailleurs, retentissait dans une chambre rouge et or situait au deuxième étage du magnifique château de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Cette chambre qui se trouvait être le refuge de la préfète en chef respirait la mélancolie et la tristesse que pouvait dégager sa propriétaire. En effet la jeune préfète en chef de Gryffondor, répondant sous le doux nom d' Hermione Granger, était étendue de tout son long sur son sculptural lit baldaquin. Cette jeune fille d'habitude si débordante de vie, ressemblait plutôt en ce moment même à une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les ficelles. Hermione Granger aurait elle perdue confiance en la vie ? Celle-ci était les yeux clos, les lèvres remuant légèrement débitant les paroles qu'elle connaissait à présent par coeur…

Celle qui semblait n'être qu'un feu brûlant de vie, était a présent qu'un petit tas de cendre dont sa propre vie s'était consumé au fur et à mesure. Pour elle tout son monde s'était écroulé à cause d'une seule et unique personne. Comment une personne pouvait elle avoir autant d'influence sur votre vie ? Comment une seule même personne pouvait elle être maître de vos sourires, de vos rires, de vos larmes, de vos angoisses, de tout ? Que la vie peut être injuste, surtout quand elle joue avec les sentiments d'une pauvre adolescente, et en particulier celui de l'amour. Car oui Hermione était ravagée, consumée par ce sentiment divin, tout son corps était envahi par l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Son cœur, son âme, ses pensées, ses rêves étaient envahi par lui. Lui, qu'elle aurait aimé continuer à détester, simplement pour vivre en paix avec elle même. Oh oui elle l'avait détesté, durant près de 7 ans maintenant. Il avait commencé à la prendre en grippe, que aurait elle pu faire d'autre que de répondre à ses insultes et ses mesquineries ? Oui elle l'avait vraiment haïs de tout son être durant près de sept ans et puis il avait suffit d'une seule soirée, d'une seule danse qu'elle avait du partager avec lui et tout son joli monde avait basculer. Pour le bal de Noël les préfets en chef avaient du ouvrir les festivités, il l'avait pris dans ses bras non sans oublié de lui infliger un regard de dégoût. Pour Hermione la danse avait duré une éternité, mêlant magie et surréalisme, jamais elle ne c'était senti aussi bien, aussi débordante de vie, submergé par tant d'émotions. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité dans ses bras puissant, oubliant tous du monde extérieur. Elle sentait le corps chaud de Malfoy pressé sensuellement contre le sien, ce qui eu pour action d'accélérer d'avantage son cœur. Elle avait levé la tête vers lui et s'était noyée dans cet océan gris acier, elle n'avait pu détacher son regard de lui, il avait un visage tellement gracieux et fascinant qu'on aurait pu passer sa vie à le contempler. Sentant son regard il avait baissé les yeux et s'était à son tour laissait submergé par l'instant magique. Il s'accrocha au regard d'Hermione, ne pouvant à son tour rompre le contact. Ils s'étaient regardés ainsi durant toute la danse, n'échangeant aucune parole, seulement se confrontant du regard. Elle avait ressentis à ce moment l'étrange sensation qu'un nouveau sentiment s'était instauré entre eux deux. Lequel ? Elle-même n'aurait pu le dire… Une fois la musique finie, il s'était détaché d'elle non sans oublier de lui lancer un regard intense, puis avait repris son air froid et méprisant et s'en été retourné a sa table avec sa démarche si détachée.

Hermione était restait un instant en plein milieu de la piste essayant de remettre ses idées en place et essayant de clamer son cœur s'affolant bien trop vite a son goût. Elle releva la tête et vit que la plupart des couples avaient leurs regards braqués sur elle, elle leur fit un sourire timide, qui pour elle ressemblait plutôt à une grimace, et décida de remonter dans sa chambre. La soirée était finie pour elle, elle n'aurait pu passer le reste la bas sans éveiller les soupçons de ses deux amis, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu passer la soirée près de lui sans lui sauter dessus. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras, elle ne voulait plus que y retourner. Elle pénétra dans l'enceinte de sa chambre, non sans avoir ancré dans son âme des yeux bleu gris pénétrants… Et depuis ce jour ces yeux ne l'avaient pas quitté, et elle n'avait pu oublier, ni faire taire ses sentiments, qui avaient vu le jour ce fameux soir de Noël. Elle ne savait comment il était possible de tomber amoureux d'une personne seulement par une danse. Elle y avait réfléchi des semaines. La réponse était venue d'elle-même. Elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour lui, car malgré son arrogance, sa méchanceté, son attitude, il était d'une beauté divine. On aurait pu lui donner le bon dieu sans confessions, tellement son visage lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Malheureusement ce jeune homme avait peut être une tête d'ange, mais aussi le diable au corps. Il était surnommé par la gente féminine de Poudlard, le dieu du sexe. Il était ce qu'on appelé le meilleur coup du lycée, en effet la moitié des filles était déjà passé dans son lit. Il n'était décidément par pour Hermione. Mais son attitude de mauvais garçon était tellement attirante. Et puis pendant cette danse il avait était d'une douceur infime, il ne l'avais pas insulté, ni émit une remarque désobligeante. Il n'en fallait vraiment peu pour qu'elle tombe à son tour sous ses charmes.

Hermione était toujours dans son lit, son visage avait l'air détendu et serein pourtant son cerveau était en totale ébullition, en effet elle réfléchissait à un plan pour faire flancher ce petit prétentieux de Malfoy. Elle en avait mare de jouer les crétines amoureuses, non, elle avait décidé de enfin passer à l'action. Malfoy était ce genre de male qui privilégié plutôt la plastique que autre chose, il voulait voir de la chair ? Alors il n'allait pas être déçu. Hermione ferai tout pour qu'il tombe dans ses filets, mais elle ne tomberai pas dans son lit tout de suite au non, elle le ferai languir autant qu'elle c'était langui de lui. Elle allait le faire devenir fou, oh oui, elle allait le faire devenir fou d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait toutes les qualités nécessaires pour arriver à ses fins. Elle était mince, des rondeurs où il fallait, des fesses fermes et un ventre plat. Son visage était à la fois doux et innocent, des yeux chocolat qui en faisaient fondre plus d'un, une bouche pulpeuse qui donner envie d'embrasser. Et des cheveux lisse et soyeux, brillant de léger reflet blond au soleil. Bien sure elle n'avait jamais abusé de son physique pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, non généralement elle misait sur son caractère et son cerveau, mais la le défi été différent. Alors elle serai une Hermione différente. Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina soudain d'un étrange sourire, non pas d'un sourire amical, non celui-ci était plutôt du genre sadique et allait faire très mal…Un sourire digne d'un Malfoy…

Cela faisait à présent quelques jours qu'elle avait mis en place son petit jeu. Elle était bien sure toujours la même, mais avec un petit je ne sais quoi en plus que les autres n'arrivait a définir. Hermione savait que le je ne sais quoi était simplement la réduction de la taille de sa jupe, qui lui arrivait à présent a mis cuisse, la taille inférieur de son chemisier et un léger maquillage. Tout ça n'était que léger mais elle avait réussi à semer un petit trouble parmi la gente masculine. Pourtant celui qui était à l'origine de tout cela ne semblait rien remarquer…

Elle arriva dans la salle commune totalement frustré, pourquoi es ce que cela ne marchait pas ? Du moins pas avec lui, car cotés compliments et invitations des autres garçons, ça elle n'en manqué pas. Elle savait qu'il ne tarderai pas à rentrer de son entraînement de Quiddicht, elle se leva donc d'un bond, se dirigea vers sa chambre et mis son pyjama. Elle mis donc son petit short bleu ciel avec un simple débardeur assorti lui arrivant juste un peu au dessus de son nombril. Rien ne bien folichon mais c'était simple et sexy à la fois, permettant de laisser entrevoir ses formes, ce qui généralement mettait bien plus en appétit. Elle entendit le portrait s'ouvrir, elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était 22h passé, à l'heure comme d'habitude. Elle retira la pince qui retenait ses cheveux et les laissa cascader dans son dos. Elle s'admira devant l'imposante glace de sa chambre, elle sourit a son reflet qui lui fit un clin d'œil et qui leva les pouces signe qu'elle était parfaite. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en pensant à son attitude de parfaite idiote qu'elle s'était toujours refusée d'aborder, respira un grand coup puis ouvrit la porte. Comme elle l'avait bien deviné elle le trouva assis, ou plutôt avachi sur le canapé avec la grâce d'un phacochère, les pieds reposant sur la table basse, les yeux contemplant avec grand intérêt, le plafond. Elle passa donc devant lui, en l'ignorant totalement, et non sans oublier de rouler des hanches de façon innocente, enfin c'est ce qu'elle devait laisser croire. Elle arriva enfin dans la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise, elle fit de l'air avec sa main, il faisait une de ces chaleurs dans ces appartements…Elle essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur qui pour elle devait s'entendre a chaque recoin du château. Elle pris un verre d'eau et reparti dans le sens inverse, elle fut surprise et à la fois déçu de ne plus le trouver a sa place. Elle réduit donc l'espace la séparant de sa chambre quand une voix la fit sursauter.

**Drago :** Ganger ?

Elle fut si surprise qu'elle renversa un peu d'eau sur la moquette et jurant intérieurement d'être aussi sotte. Elle se retourna donc lentement vers lui. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les joues légèrement roses, il l'a trouva très désirable en cet instant, mais il reprit vite ses esprits, elle attendait l'explication de son interpellation.

**Hermione **: Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

**Drago :** Je pense pas que t'es très envie de savoir ce que je veux en cet instant.

**Hermione :** Alors pourquoi es ce que tu me dérange ?

**Drago :** J'aimerai savoir à quoi tu joues exactement.

**Hermione :** Pardon ? A quoi je joue ? Mais a rien…Malfoy es ce que tu t'aurais pris un cognard en pleine face ? Pas que je me face du soucis pour toi mais…

Malfoy se dirigea de sa démarche féline vers Hermione, tel un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie. Il affichait un regard dur qui lui glaça le sang, elle se maudit de suite de l'avoir provoqué car maintenant ce n'était plus trop le Malfoy séduisant qui se tenait devant elle mais plutôt le Malfoy dangereux avec un regard meurtrier qui la fit reculer. Elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve bloqué entre le mur du coté de sa chambre et son corps chaud, encore moite de son entraînement intensif. Il ne se fit pas prier pour coller tout son corps à la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il mis ses mains de chaque coté de la tête d'Hermione de façon a l'intimidé d'avantage, celle-ci déglutit difficilement et ainsi ses mains devenir moites. Il remarqua une vive lueur de peur qui s'installa dans ses yeux noisette, il ne sut pas trop si il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

**Drago :** Je répète ma question. A quoi tu joues Granger ?

**Hermione :** Mais je ne joue pas…je..Je t'assure…

**Drago :** Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ?

Il fit glisser légèrement son doigt le long de la hanche droite d'Hermione passant sous son haut de pyjama, elle ne put réprimer un frisson du au contact de la main froide de Drago sur sa peau.

**Hermione :** Ca s'appelle un pyjama Malfoy, tu sais on le met généralement quand on va au lit.

Il pris violemment le menton d'Hermione pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

**Drago :** Ne te moque pas de moi et surtout ne joue pas avec moi, car si il t'en prenais l'envie tu pourrais le regretter. Alors laisse tomber ton petit jeu farfelu, je suis pas intéressé.

**Hermione :** Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que tout ça est pour toi ? Tu n'es pas le seul homme sur terre Malfoy. Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne… Je…

**Drago :** Ce qui me fait dire ça ? Que ceci est pour moi ? C'est ton regard qui me dévisage et me déshabille sans cesse, tes mains qui tremblent légèrement quand je passe près de toi ou que je te frôle, tes joues qui rosissent a chaque fois que je croise ton regard. Un conseil arrête ça tout de suite ou ..

**Hermione :** Ou quoi ? Des menaces, des menaces, sans cesse des menaces…Mais quand le grand Malfoy les mettra enfin a exécution ?

**Drago :** Je suis trop fatigué se soir, et arrête moi tout ce petit jeu veux tu. Rentre toi bien dans le crâne que jamais je ne sortirai avec une sang de bourbe, je ne couche même pas avec tellement je trouve ça répugnant. C'est compris ? Alors garde toute ta panoplie de petite traînée et va plutôt voir Potter ou Weasley. Peut être que eux voudront de toi…

Hermione savait qu'elle avait les yeux humides, elles les sentaient, elle essaya de les contrôler, de ne pas lui donner ce plaisir de fondre en larmes devant lui. Mais plus les mots débitaient de la bouche de Malfoy plus elle sentait que le barrage n'allait pas tarder à céder. Elle sentit une immense colère lui brûler le ventre et les entrailles, elle ne sentit même pas sa main se lever et gifler la jolie peau nacrée de Malfoy. Elle le fusilla une fois de plus du regard puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, sortant toute sa peine à travers ses larmes, son cœur ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de saigner à présent.

Malfoy lui se massa sa joue endolorie, il suffira d'un sort et il n'y paraîtra plus rien. Avec un regard méprisant il se dirigea dans sa chambre, il devait se préparer, dans une heure ses amis arriveraient pour sa petite fête…

Cela faisait à présent une heure que Hermione était étendue sur son lit à fixer le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Elle n'avait à présent plus de larme à verser. Elle se releva quand elle entendit des bruits dans la salle commune suivi d'une musique assez forte pour faire trembler les murs. Elle se leva donc sur la pointe des pieds, elle se trouva bien vite ridicule, vu le bruit à l'extérieur personne n'aurait pu l'entendre arriver. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de sa chambre et passa discrètement la tête à travers l'ouverture. Le spectacle la cloua sur place, une horde de Serpentards avait envahi sa salle commune. Une vingtaines de verts et argents, garçons et filles, étaient présent, se trémoussant aux rythmes d'une musique a donner le tournis, buvant allégrement près d'un buffet ou bien avachi dans les somptueux canapé du salon. Hermione balaya la salle d'un regard noir, quand ses yeux se posèrent sa victime, une petite tête blonde occupée à enseigner le bouche a bouche a une jolie blonde. Hermione bondit de rage de sa chambre et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers Malfoy. Malgré le bruit que faisait la musique, sa voix ne fut pas le moins du monde cachée par la musique.

**Hermione :** Qu'es ce que c'est ça !

Malfoy reconnu la voix de Granger et se tourna donc vers elle, il afficha un air ennuyé, puis leva un sourcil interrogateur vers elle.

**Drago :** Ca comme tu le dit s'appelle une fête, Granger. Tu sais quand plusieurs personnes sont dans un même endroit et qu'elles s'amusent…

**Hermione :** Ca je le sais merci. Mais que font tous ces gens ici ? Tu n'as nullement le droit d'inviter des personnes dans cette salle, c'est dans le règlement inter….

**Drago :** Ecoute Granger, je me fous de ce foutu règlement, alors t'es gentille, tu va retourner gentiment dans ta chambre et arrêter de me faire chiez, ok ?

**Hermione :** Oh non c'est loin d'être ok Malfoy.

Malfoy se leva de toute sa hauteur et s'avança dangereusement vers Hermione, malgré la différence de taille et le fait d'arriver juste au niveau des épaules de Drago, Hermione ne perdis pas son regard noir. Il l'avait tellement énervé ces derniers temps qu'il ne lui faisait plus peur du tout. Elle plaça même ses mains sur ses hanches dans un air de défi.

Il l'a scruta du regard, et compris qu'elle ne bougerai pas de la. Il sourit alors de satisfaction.

**Drago :** Alors je t'en pris fait comme chez toi, si la sang de bourbe a envi de s'exhibé devant les sang impurs, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et colla ses lèvres à l'oreille droite d'Hermione, pour lui murmurer sensuellement ces quelques mots.

**Drago :** Mais si il prenait l'envie a certain de mes amis de s'amuser, sache que je ne les empêcherai pas. Je serai même le premier à contempler le spectacle.

Il fut satisfait quand Hermione fut parcouru d'un frisson, il ne sut dire si c'était dut à la peur de ces mots ou bien le contact de son souffle contre elle.

Elle pris la direction de sa chambre, non sans oublier une fois de plus de claquer la porte.

Il fut satisfait, au moins il ne la reverrai pas avant un bon bout de temps. Il retourna donc s'asseoir auprès de sa nouvelle conquête.

Au bout de quelques minutes Malfoy en eu assez de son nouveau centre d'attraction, il la vira donc sans aucun ménagement, non sans oublier de répondre a ses protestations. Il se retrouva donc seul, sur le canapé, il pris sa bière et englouti plus de la moitié d'une traite.

Il balayait la foule du regard quand celui-ci se perdit sur une jolie fille se tenant de dos et discutant avec un mec de sa maison. Celle-ci avait de long cheveux brun lui arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules. Elle portait une petite jupe plissée noire, lui arrivant mi cuisse et lui moulant parfaitement ses fesses en laissant découvrir de longue jambe fines. Elle portait aussi un dos nu de couleur bordeau. Cette fille était d'une beauté ténébreuse, même si il ne voyait pas encore sa tête, il ne doutait pas que le reste était aussi splendide que le reste. Il s'apprêta à se lever pour aborder cette ravissante créature quand celle-ci se retourna et laissa apparaître le doux visage d'Hermione. Il se stoppa net dans sa lancée et se rassit rapidement encore sous le choc de ses pensées précédentes. Il parcourut de nouveau le corps d'Hermione et dut admettre que le devant été tout aussi désirant, elle avait un décolleté qui laissait deviner sa poitrine généreuse, et son haut laissait apparaître un joli ventre plat. Hermione sentit un regard pesant sur celle, elle se retourna et son regard s'accrocha directement a celui de Malfoy qui ne cesser de la dévisager. Elle sourit d'un regard provocateur, elle se dirigea donc vers lui pour s'asseoir à ses cotés, elle lui pris sa bière des main et englouti quelques gorgées. Elle était très fière d'elle, c'est comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie…Drago du admettre qu'elle avait un coté très attirant, ce mélange de femme-enfant avait le don de l'intriguer, mais il ne laissa rien paraître et repris son air si « chaleureux » qu'il n'avait que pour elle.

**Drago :** Qu'es ce que tu fous la ?

**Hermione :** Figure toi que c'est aussi ma salle commune et que j'ai autant le droit d'être la que toi..

Malfoy n'eu pas le temps de répliquer qu'un garçon très séduisant s'approcha d'Hermione pour l'inviter à danser, celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et suivi le jeune homme jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Elle se sentait très bien dans ses bras, bon bien sure cette danse n'avait rien d'extraordinaire par rapport a une certaine danse vécu le soir de noël, mais bon elle s'en contenterai. Elle jetait des petits regards du coté de Drago qui lui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la danse entre la préfete et son partenaire. Elle en fut même ravie, et se persuada de continuer le jeu.

Une fois la danse finie, elle s'apprêta à aller prendre un verre quand un bras lui retint ferment la taille et qu'un autre lui emprisonna la main. Elle se retrouva collé de force au torse musclé du roi des serpentars, non sans lui déplaire bien entendu. Hermione lui fit un sourire victorieux.

**Hermione :** Tu pourrais au moins me demander mon avis..

**Drago :** Ca serai une perte de temps vu que je sais que c'est un réel plaisir pour toi.

**Hermione :** Ah oui ? Et qu'es ce qui te fait croire ça ?

**Drago :** Tes pommettes.

Hermione leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur, visiblement Malfoy n'était pas un grand bavard et se contentait de petite phrase. Voyant qu'elle ne voyait pas ou il voulait en venir, il ajouta.

**Drago :** Elles sont aussi rouges que ton haut.

**Hermione :** Oh….Et pour toi ?

**Drago :** Quoi moi ?

**Hermione :** Es ce un réel plaisir de partager cette danse avec moi ?

**Drago :** Ola doucement ne rêve pas trop Granger, c'est juste une danse rien d'autre.

**Hermione :** Ah oui ? Alors je ne te fais aucun effet ?

**Drago :** Pas plus que Dumbledore ne m'en fait.

**Hermione :** Bien sure.

Hermione lui sourit d'un sourire plus que dangereux, la musique laissa place à un slow langoureux, elle se colla d'avantage a lui, si c'était possible, et se déhancha avec sensualité, n'hésitant pas a frotter son bassin contre celui de son partenaire. Elle passa sa main sur la nuque de celui-ci et caressa ses fins cheveux d'or, son autre main occupée a balayé les fesses musclées du blondinet. Elle fut ravi de la tournure des événements, elle sentit Malfoy prendre du plaisir, elle savait qu'a présent elle avait toute son attention, il ne restait plus que le coup de grâce.

A la fin de la chanson elle se décolla de lui, le regarda d'un sourire mesquin, ses yeux restèrent un instant sur le bas ventre de Drago puis remontèrent pour scruter les prunelles argent.

**Hermione :** Bien sure que tu ne me désire pas, et je suppose que la bosse dans ton pantalon ne veux absolument rien dire. Sur ce bonne nuit, fait de beau rêve…

Elle le laissa planter la et d'un sourire plus que victorieux se dirigea vers sa chambre en roulant des hanches, et en n'oubliant pas de fermer sa chambre à clé, elle savait que la colère et la frustration d'un Malfoy était plus que redoutable. Il l'avait prévenu de ne pas jouer avec lui, et ce qu'elle venait de faire, avec un véritable succès. L'interdit avait un goût tellement plus excitant…

Hermione se leva de très bonne humeur et en pleine forme,quoi que, ayant passer toute la nuit a faire des rêves peu catholiques avec le second préfet, avait réussi a la rendre encore plus frustré qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Elle se remémora son rêve, ses lèvres déposant de légers baisés humides sur le torse de Malfoy. Ses mains balayant son dos, musclé et légèrement enduit d'une pellicule de sueur, son autres main s'amusant a décoiffer ses cheveux angélique. Rien que d'y penser elle frissonna, elle sentait encore les mains expertes de Malfoy balayer son corps de douces caresses, ses lèvres jouant délicieusement avec sa poitrine. Sans s'en rendre compte Hermione émit un gémissement, elle revint très vite à la réalité et ne fut empêcher ses pommettes de devenir un véritable brasier. Elle se dirigea très vite vers la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une bonne douche, froide de préférence, et de calmer ses ardeurs.

Une fois prête, c'est-à-dire habillé d'un simple jean et d'un pull noir légèrement décolleté, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé le plus proche d'elle. Elle se mit instinctivement à jouer avec sa chaîne que Harry lui avait offerte pour ses 17 ans, un cadeau d'une extrême valeur sentimental.

Hermione malgré le fait de s'être lever quelques minutes plutôt, commença à sentir la fatigue l'envahir et piquer du nez, la chaleur berçante du feu ne l'y aidant pas. Elle dormait paisiblement depuis quelques minutes quand elle sentit, une goutte, puis deux glisser lentement sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux délicatement pour s'habituer à la lumière, elle leva la tête d'incrédulité et se retrouva face a deux yeux bleus la regardant intensément. Elle se leva d'un bond et mis quelques pas de distance entre elle et le joli serpentar munit d'une simple serviette autour de la taille et dégoulinant encore d'eau. Elle essuya du revers de sa main, les légères gouttes que Malfoy avait laissé couler sur sa joue. Il la regarda avec un sourire mutin.

**Drago :** Il me semble que hier soir tu n'avais pas laisser autant d'espace entre nous deux.

**Hermione :** Ca c'était hier soir.

**Drago :** Et aujourd'hui ?

**Hermione :** Ne rêve pas trop Malfoy hier soir était la dernière fois que ton corps était aussi proche du mien, compris ?

**Drago :** Je ne crois pas non…

Il s'approcha d'elle, arrivant à sa hauteur et à l'aide de son poids du corps il l'a fit basculer sur le canapé, de façon à être de tout son long sur la belle griffondor.

**Drago :** Tu disais Granger ?

**Hermione :** Pousse toi de la tu m'écrase..

Malfoy caressa la joue d'Hermione en ne la quittant pas des yeux, il approcha son visage pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hermione. Il sentit le souffle de celle-ci s'accélérer. Il avança d'avantage de façon a frôler ses lèvres avec les siennes, celle-ci fermis les yeux pour accueillir ce baiser qui se fit attendre. Elle ouvra donc ses yeux et ne vu que le sourire espiègle du blondinet. Elle savait qu'il s'amusait, qu'il était entrain d'assouvir sa vengeance du a la veille. Elle savait que si il continuait elle ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Elle ne le pourrait plus, son corps ne le pourrait plus.

Il passa sa main droite sous son pull pour découvrir la peau douce d'Hermione, il fut surpris de la decourvir aussi douce, il eu l'impression de toucher de la soie. Il arriva au niveau de son sein droit et passa sous le bout de tissu qui servait de soutien gorge. Elle soupira de satisfaction. Malfoy sourit intérieurement, il n'avait pratiquement rien fait jusque la et elle était déjà entrain de gémir. Il avait vraiment un don. Il titilla d'avantage les lèvres d'Hermione, pressant les siennes légèrement mais sans jamais aboutir a un réel baiser. Il savait qu'elle était entrain de devenir folle sous ses caresses. Le fait qu'elle colle d'avantage son corps contre le sien et qu'elle se cambre dans une invitation plus que explicite, le fit sourire d'avantage. Mais il n'allait pas lui donner son plaisir, du moins pas pour l'instant. Même si il mourait d'envi de la prendre ici et maintenant, il attendrait. Il allait jouer comme elle avait jouer avec lui hier soir.

**Draco :** Dis le moi Granger.

**Hermione :** Dir..Dire quoi ?

**Drago :** Que tu me veux.

**Hermione :** Non…

**Drago :** Dis le moi..Tu meurs d'envi de me sentir tout contre toi…

**Hermione :** Non Malfoy, arrête…je t'en pris…

**Drago :** Dis le…

Il porta ses lèvres au lobe d'Hermione et s'amusa à le sucer érotiquement, ce qui la fit jouir d'avantage pendant que son autre main passa à l'intérieur de son jean.

**Hermione :** Oh mon dieu…Malfoy..Je t'en suppli..Fais moi l'amour maintenant.

Hermione sentit le sourire victorieux de Malfoy contre son oreille, elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir prononcer de tel mots. Elle le sentit se retirer d'elle, et d'un coup la chaleur de l'instant d'avant s'apaisa et elle retrouva enfin une respiration normale.

Il se décolla donc d'elle et la regarda, ses joues rouges de désir et ses yeux perlant encore de larmes d'excitation. Il lui fit un sourire mesquin.

**Drago :** Alors ? Ose me dire que tu ne me désires pas Granger. Tout ton corps réclame le mien en cet instant.

**Hermione :** Tu n'es qu'une ord..

**Drago :** Tut tut tut je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas jouer avec moi.. Sur ce bonne journée Granger.

Il entra donc dans sa chambre pour se changer et mettre une tenue un peu plus passe partout qu'une serviette de bain. Il sortit de sa chambre une fois prêt et découvrit une salle commune complètement déserte ainsi qu'un vase en mille morceaux témoin de la frustration de la griffondor. Il haussa les épaules et sortit enfin des ses appartements pour se diriger vers son ancienne salle commune retrouver ses amis.

Malfoy était tranquillement en cette fin de soirée entrain de lire une revue sur les plus belles sorcières du moment. Quand le portrait s'ouvrit avec toute la légèreté d'une tornade pour laisser apparaître une Hermione plus en colère que jamais.

**Hermione :** Toi !

**Drago :** Moi ?

**Hermione :** Tu…tu..

**Drago :** Tu tu quoi ? Même pas petite cousine de 4 ans parle mieux que toi.

**Hermione :** Tu n'es qu'un sale cafard répugnant.

**Drago :** Ouah ça c'est de l'insulte Granger, t'en a d'autres des comme ça ?

**Hermione :** Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Comment as-tu osé ? Je sais que tu n'es pas la gentillesse incarnée mais de la a faire un coup aussi bas !

**Drago :** Précise Granger des conneries j'en fais pas mal par jour…

**Hermione :** Tu as mis du polyédrique dans ma potion !

**Drago :** Oh ça…

**Hermione :** Oui ça, et ne fais pas l'innocent je sais que c'est toi tu es non seulement mon binôme mais le seul dans la rangée qui soit un serpentars.

**Drago :** Et ça a donné quoi ?

**Hermione :** Ca fait que mon chaudron à littéralement explosé une fois au repos, ma potion est totalement détruite, j'ai fait perdre 50 points a Gryffondor et j'ai une semaine de retenu avec rogue !

**Drago :** Génial !

**Hermione :** Quoi ? Je vais t'arracher les yeux espèce de…

Hermione se jeta littéralement sur Malfoy et réussi avec un élan inconsidéré à le plaquer par terre, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et réussi a lui adresser deux baffes magistrale sur l'effet de surprise. Elle s'apprêta a lui en remettre une quand celui réussi a la stopper net dans son élan. Mais Malfoy avait comme qui dirait perdu toute trace de son calme légendaire, Ses yeux lançaient a présent des éclairs et ne laisser rien de bon a envisagé. Il pris le visage d'Hermione sans aucune douceur et la tourna violemment sur le coté de façon a se retrouver sur elle. Il avait une très forte envie de la gifler et de lui faire mal, mais malgré la noir colère qu'il ressentait jamais il n'oserai frapper une fille, jamais il ne rabaisserai au niveau de son père. Il pris donc la seule arme qu'il possédait : les mots.

**Drago :** Ecoute moi bien, la prochaine fois que tu reportes tes sales pattes de sang de bourbe sur moi, je te tue compris ?

**Hermione :** Je te déteste.

**Drago :** Moi aussi je te déteste.

Un silence pesant s'insinua dans la pièce, Hermione et Drago trop occupé à se défier du regard. Puis contre toute attente Drago se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres d'Hermione pour un baiser d'une animosité sauvage et dévastatrice. Hermione ne se fit pas prier et répondit de suite a son baiser, mêlant sa langue a celle de son partenaire dans un baiser plus que passionnel.

Il se leva et Hermione enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago, il l'a souleva donc et posa ses mains sur les fesses rebondi de la rouge et or. Il la plaqua contre le mur sans délicatesse ce qui fit qu'Hermione émit un petit cri très vite étouffer par un autre baiser de Drago. La tenant fermement d'une main posé sur ses fesses, il utilisa l'autre pour lui enlever son pull qui laissa apparaître un joli soutien gorge rouge, encore plus excitant. Il la dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et la jeta sur le lit sans ménagement. Il rompit vite l'espace qui le sépara du corps bouillant de désir de sa partenaire. Il s'installa à califourchon sur elle et déposa de multiples baisers le long de son cou, déplaçant la bretelle du soutien gorge devenant un peu trop gênante à son goût. Il passa sa main dans son dos et avec une habileté déconcertante il lui enleva son soutien gorge qu'il balança à travers la pièce. Dans un état second Hermione enleva la chemise de Malfoy, ne se préoccupant pas des boutons et la déchira de tout son long et la jeta à son tour négligemment par terre. Elle s'empressa de coller sa poitrine contre le torse chaud de Malfoy, voulant sentir le corps en transe de son amant contre le sien, tout en lui déposant de tendre baiser sur son cou et ses lèvres. Il déboutonna les boutons du jean d'Hermione et le fit glisser avec impatience le long de ses jolies jambes. Il remonta jusque-là sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser qui voulait en dire plus que de simple mot. Il traça une courbe imaginaire à l'aide de sa bouche et sa langue, voulant goûter chaque parcelle de la jolie peau halée qui s'étendait sous lui. Il passa entre ses seins, s'arrêtant pour jouer avec chacun d'eux ce qui lui valut un autre gémissement et descendit jusqu' a son nombril qu'il s'amusa a titiller avec sa langue, il continua toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver a une zone des plus sensible. Il l'a senti se cambrer sous lui, elle devenait impatiente. Lui n'en menait pas large non plus d'ailleurs, sentant son pantalon devenir trop étroit a son goût, il s'empressa donc d'enlever son pantalon ainsi que son boxer avec avidité. Il ne restait a présent que la petite culotte d'Hermione qui barrait leurs plaisir commun. Il pris donc le petit élastique et la fit glisser lentement, il entendit Hermione gémir de frustration et d'impatience. Elle colla d'avantage son bassin au sien, dans une invitation plus que explicite. Il s'allongea alors de tout son long contre elle, et lui écarta délicatement les jambes. Dans un mouvement de rein, il entra enfin en elle. Elle se crispa d'avantage mais soupira de contentement.

Il commença ses vas et viens de façon sensuel et langoureuse, voulant prendre son temps, et n'oubliant pas de lui donner un petit baiser par ci, un petit baiser par la. Hermione jouait avec les courbes du corps de Malfoy, elle frôlait du bout des doigts sa peau de velours, découvrant chaque nerfs, chaque veines tendu sous l'effort physique. Elle se sentait tellement bien, sentant son cœur et celui de Drago battre à l'unisson, son corps envahi a chaque baiser d'une onde de plaisir, a chaque coup de rein son plaisir qui s'accentue. Sentant la douce chaleur monter en lui il accéléra la cadence. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement comportant le nom de son amant. Elle sentit son corps se raidir sous l'orgasme qui ne tarderait pas à venir, elle essaya de contrôler son corps, elle s'accrocha au dos de Malfoy, le griffant légèrement sans le vouloir. Drago entrelaça ses mains à Hermione, comme pour ne jamais rompre le contact, le lien indéfinissable qu'ils venaient de créer en cet instant. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, juste en les frôlant, la sentant jouir tout contre lui, sentant son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Au moment ou la passion se fit plus intense, il l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrasser quelqu'un, il réussi a mettre tous ses sentiments, tout son corps, son cœur et son âme a travers un seul baiser, et pas des moindres. Il plaça donc sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione pour ne pas crier et pour être plus proche d'elle si c'était possible et de ne faire plus qu'un. Hermione elle fermis les yeux et serra instinctivement Drago encore plus près d'elle. Une fois l'extase passée , épuisé il se laissa tomber contre le corps moite de sueur d'Hermione. Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, comme le ferai un nouveau né et fermis les yeux de plaisir et de bien être. Il senti Hermione se pelotonner tout contre lui et ramener les couvertures sur eux deux, elle passa alors ses mains sans ses cheveux blonds, comme pour le bercer, il sourit de satisfaction.

**Hermione :** Drago ?

Il releva vivement la tête a l'appelle de son prénom, c'était la premier fois qu'elle l'appelais ainsi, non sans lui déplaire bien sure. Il trouva que c'était la seule personne qui avait prononcé son prénom avec une telle intensité. Il aima de suite entendre son prénom dans cette bouche plus que délicieuse. Il l'a scruta du regard et remarqua qu'elle rougit une fois de plus. Il ne lui en faudrait vraiment pas beaucoup pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, si ce n'était pas déjà fait se dit il. Il lui sourit d'un sourire plus que sincère cette fois, ce qui lui fit pétiller les yeux d'avantage.

**Drago :** Oui ? Hermione ?

Elle sourit d'un sourire rayonnant. Il se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé encore plus belle qu'en cet instant, rayonnante de beauté, nue, sous lui.

**Hermione :** Heu…Je me demandais si on…

**Drago :** Sortais ensemble ?

**Hermione :** Heu non..Enfin oui c'est ça..

**Drago :** A toi de voir…

**Hermione :** Tu serai prêt à passer plus d'une nuit avec une même fille ?

**Drago :** Pourquoi pas ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien avec une fille. Enfin si bien sur ça ne te dérange pas.

Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse.

**Hermione :** Je serai ravie de partager un bout de chemin avec toi.

**Drago :** Oh mais moi de même..

Et il l'embrassa à son tour. Il reposa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione et s'endormit avec pour une fois un sourire sincère et heureux.

Hermione, elle ne s'endormir de suite, ayant trop peur que ce qui venait de se passer ne soit qu'un fruit de son imagination. Pendant des mois elle avait rêver de cet instant, de lui venant de lui faire l'amour, lui dormant paisiblement tout contre elle. Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il serai aussi doux, tendre, attentionné. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas dit avec des mots, mais elle savait qu'un cet instant il venait de lui offrir son cœur et sa pour toute sa vie. Elle savait a présent qu'il l'aimait, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Elle fermis a son tour les yeux, pour se laisser tendrement bercer par les battements du cœur de son bien aimé..

Fin


End file.
